Two Options One Decision (A Naruto FanFic)
by Undead Gemini
Summary: Follow Kaminari Arakaki as she learns what it takes to be a Ninja. Will she eventually grow insane from what she witnesses and turn 'evil', or will she pull through and not run off and abandon her friends and village. Read and find out. This story is rated T for language, fighting, and gore. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story starts right before the Chunin Exams; my characters are 2 teams from Team Guy's Graduating class and 1 team with a class before them. I'm not sure if any students from Team Guy's Graduating class are ever mentioned, so if they are sorry but they won't be in this story. I also got a lot of my information of Naruto out of the Manga and the Wiki site, not the anime. So no anime based events will be in this. Sorry, but if my Wi-Fi wasn't limited, I'd use the Anime, not the Manga.**_

_**If you don't enjoy this fan fiction, then just don't read it. I don't own anything in the Naruto Manga or Anime; I only own my characters and ideas, nothing else.**_

"Kaminari! Wake up!" My older sister called me, it's only us now. Our parents and the rest of our family is all dead. Our parents were killed by the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, and our grandparents died of old age and each only had one kid. I'm a Genin, so is my older sister. She actually hates that her team is just barely ready to enter the Chunin exams and the fact that I graduated early and might enter them, Takahiro Sensei hasn't told us if we will or not. He didn't let us last year.

"Shut up, Amaterasu. Go with your team already and leave me alone." I growl at her and throw a pillow at my door. Not the best idea, since I was using it.

After I get dressed, I head to the training grounds and go where my team usually trains at. I am the youngest of all 3 of us. Raiden Yamahita and Kenji Rikuyo are already there. But our Sensei, Takahiro Hyuga isn't yet. "Where's Takahiro Sensei?" I ask the older boys on my team. They're both 14 while I'm only 12.

"Not here yet, looks like _you're _on time for once though." Kenji tells me.

"Shut it, Kenji. I'm not _always_ late. Plus Amaterasu wouldn't let me sleep in today." I growl, mad that I had to actually wake up kind of early today.

"Kami, you're _always_ late, usually by less than 5 minutes. But still, that counts as being late." Raiden smirks at me, thinking he's right.

"Well this isn't the first time I've been on time, so I'm not always late." I glare at both of my teammates. Not wanting to deal with their annoyingness this early, well it could be later and I _still _wouldn't want to deal with them together, especially when they try to prove me wrong.

"It's barely 8 and you guys are already arguing? Jeesh, what did I do to get you guys as a team. At least you fight well together on missions, if you have to fight that is." Takahiro says, walking up to us.

"Finally Sensei, these two morons say I'm _always_ late." I glare at the two boys. The smirk and laugh, so I flip them off.

"Hey now, Kaminari, none of that. Behave you guys, you need to get along. Here, take these." He hands us papers, I look at them.

"The Chunin Exam entry forms." Kenji says, staring at his papers in amazement. Raiden gives him a weird look.

"Come on now Kenji, don't be stupid. We all need to use our brains if we enter." He looks in-between Kenji and I. That makes us both snap and try attacking him.

I say try, because Takahiro grabs both Kenji and I by the back of our shirts and holds us back.

"Let me go Sensei! I'm going to pulverize that bastard." I yell trying to punch Raiden.

"Say that again you stupid moron! I'm going to pound your face in so hard so that no one will ever look at you with anything other than disgust again!" Kenji shouts.

"Now, now. Calm it you two. We can't have you beating each other up before the exams even start. I'm going to let you guys go now, and I will know if you attack Raiden." Takahiro glares at both of us.

Kenji sits on the ground and pouts. I glare at Raiden, making him shrink back in fear.

"Okay, now that you've stopped trying to kill each other, I'm going to explain a couple of things to you so you better listen." He glares at us, which can be very scary sometimes. We all shut up and look at him and pay attention, for once. "Now, since I nominated you guys for the Chunin Exams, if you wish to go through and enter them, turn them in at room 301 by 4pm tomorrow. Don't forget to sign the papers though guys." He looks at Kenji and Raiden as he says that. "Now think about it and make your decisions. Bye." He walks off, leaving us all staring at our entry forms in amazement.

Maybe I'll finally beat Amaterasu, we usually tie. It's so annoying.

"Hey guys!" Rock Lee shouts, running up to us. "I see you are going to enter the Chunin exams this yaer as well, huh? Did you guys hear that rookies are going to be entering them this year as well?" He talks really fast sometimes, something about the 'Power of Youth'.

I ignore them, if rookies want to enter then let them. They'll regret it after us Genin who have been on more missions destroy them.

I smirk at my sister as I walk into our small apartment. "Look at what I got today." I told her, shoving my Chunin Entry form in her face. She glares at me.

"So what Kaminari? I have one to. You better watch out, though, don't do anything stupid and get hurt." I just look at her whwen she says that, she's more reckless than I am! We glare at each other then go our separate ways. I set my alarm, knowing Amaterasu won't wake me up for this exam because she wants to win, and with me there she probably won't.

I meet my teammates the next morning, we're all excited.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Raiden grabs my arm and starts running, so I grab Kenji's arm and drag him behind us. When we get there, I see Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki talking to a couple of guys at the front of the room by the door that says 301, I look just a little closer and realize it's a Genjutsu to make it _seem _like we are where we are supposed to be. I look between the two guys on my team.

Raiden notices it also, and starts dragging us up another floor.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kenji tells him.

"We're still on the second floor, which means that there was a Genjutsu placed on the room to make it seem like we were in the right place." He tells us. We continue heading towards the room and take a seat in the front, and wait until the exams start.

_**What I really need to know is what kind of Kekkei Genkai should Kaminari have? I can't have her have one of the Naruto ones that already exist, because she's not in a clan. Well, she is but not the right clan. So ideas? That would be helpful, give me ideas before the second part of the Chunin Exams please. Let me know what you think to aha. This is actually my first **_**real**_** Naruto FanFic, not a crossover lol. Enjoy? xD**_

_**One quick random fact then I'll let you guys go. Iruka has the same birthday as I do! :P Lol, I just thought that was awesome. xD Gemini power! Aha, so Itachi is included in that. xD**_

_**I aslo apologize for the name of this fanfic, I just couldn't think of anything..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm bored, and I feel like writing. So here's another chapter. Don't expect updates quickly, I have time to write and everything, I just rarely have motivation. But I kind of like my idea for this story, so I figure why not write as much as possible so I don't forget later? Haha. Hope you guys like it. If you see any mistakes, just let me know and I'll try changing them. Also, please give me some ideas for the Kekkei Genkai for Kaminari and Amaterasu's 'Clan' to have. I also need a Ninjutsu or Genjutsu for Kaminari to use for the first part of the Chunin exams. Lol. xD I also made a mistake in the last chapter. I want to put their names first name then last name. But I put Rock Lee instead of Lee Rock. Gah, just ignore that detail please. xD**_

_**I don't own anything you see from the Manga or Anime. I only own my characters and ideas. Not saying this again, so just thought I'd say it again to make sure people read my disclaimer. Also, if someone gives me an idea for the Arakaki Kekkei Genkai, I'll give them credit for that since it would be their idea, not mine.**_

Kenji and Raiden decide to sit by Amaterasu and her teammates, Akio Inuzuka and Jakobe Nara. Akio doesn't look exactly like Kiba, but they have the same face markings, eye color, and hair color. Jakobe kind of looks like an older brother of Shikamaru, despite them being related distantly.

"Hey little Arakaki, how are things?" Jakobe asks me. I just raise an eyebrow at Shikamaru's older cousin.

"Decide for yourself." I tell him, wondering what he's up to since he usually doesn't talk to me.

"Calm down Arakaki, Nara was just being friendly." Akio tells me. He is Kiba's cousin. They aren't close at all. He doesn't have a Nin-Dog with him, because of his Nin-Dog's size.

"I don't care, it's unusual, and you two are never 'friendly' with me or anyone else. What's going on?" I have a right to be suspicious of those two, they're either kind of jerks or they're up to something. In this case, they're up to something.

"Back off Inuzuka, don't get Kaminari all hot-headed yet. We kind of need her on our team to get to the end of this exam." Raiden says, making me switch seats with him so I'm farther away from the two boys. Or should I say young men? Hmm, who knows what they are.

"Calm down guys, let's not fight just yet." Amaterasu smirks at me. I glare back at my older sister. She then sticks her tongue out at me. "Chill Kami, if you don't you'll fail during this part rather than the other parts of the exam." I turn away from her as a pretty girl with blonde hair sits next to me with her teammates on the other side of her. Siena Yamanaka, Amaya Takashita, and Kazuki Itami; the third team that graduated when Team Guy and Team Takahiro did.

Siena has blond hair and blue eyes, just like her younger sister. They look more like twins, despite the fact that Siena is a year older. Siena is also my best friend. Amaya Takashita has dark blue hair and black eyes, she is always smiling though, but don't ever let that fool you. Piss her off then that might be the last thing you ever do since she has a huge temper. Kazuki Itami is the only boy out of the three, and he has light brown hair and blue eyes. He is really friendly and doesn't like killing. But injuring is something he will do if you make him mad. I guess Amaya's temper rubbed off on him or something.

"Kaminari!" Siena shrieks in my ear, making me wince.

"Hey Siena, I didn't know you guys were going to be doing the Chunin Exams this year." I tell her, wondering how they'll do.

"Oh we are, and were going to kick your ass." She smirks at me, knowing that if we do have to fight each other during this exam that it'll be really close.

"Oh, we'll see Seina." I smirk back at her.

"Did you hear that Sasuke Uchiha and Lee Rock were fighting?" Amaya asks me. She loves gossiping still apparently.

"Nope, we must have left before they started apparently, unless they didn't fight a few minutes ago." Kenji says. Raiden, Amaterasu, Akio, Jakobe, and I all look at him with confused expressions on our faces.

"What are you talking about man?" Jakobe says.

"I saw them both on the second floor, so I'm just assuming they fought." He says, looking at us like were dumb or something.

"Ah, would you look at that. Rikuyo _does _have a brain after all." Kazuki smirks. He still doesn't like Kenji either apparently. It's been a while since we've actually seen or talked to each other, so I thought maybe, just maybe, things would have changed. I guess I was wrong about that.

"Would you _shut up_?" Kenji growls at him.

"Hm, I don't really see why I should listen to you." Kazuki says. Amaya just slaps him on the back of his head.

"Anyways, Kenji was right. They fought just like 5 minutes ago. They were still fighting when Siena and Kazuki decided that watching them was boring and dragged me up here with them. I wonder who won." Amaya trails off, thinking out loud.

"It was stupid Amaya, plus Lee, Neji and Ten Ten walked in here about a minute ago. So either Lee destroyed Uchiha or someone broke the fight up making it a tie." Siena tells her gossipy teammate.

I decide to people watch, since their talking was starting to annoy me. Raiden looked like he felt the same way.

After about a minute I see all 9 rookies at the very front of the room talking to a guy with gray/ash hair, onyx eyes, and glasses. He pulled out a deck of cards and Sasuke was looking at them intently.

From what I could hear, the Uchiha wanted to know about Lee Rock's skills and someone named Gaara. I guess it _is _a smart idea to find out who your opponents are as soon as possible rather than seeing what they can do when you face them.

I start listening to the guy with the glasses telling the rookies what he knows. What? This is my first time taking the exam also, I need to be prepared!

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Water Fall, Sound… Many outstanding Genins from the various hidden villages are here to take the Exam. Well, the Hidden Sound Village is a small village just created last year so there isn't much info but the rest of the Hidden Villages are filled with talented youngsters." After the man said that, I swear he looked towards the group I was sitting in. I look at Amaterasu and notice she's glaring at him.

I heard Hinata say, "M-makes you lose your confidence."

"So basically, all the people here are-" Sakura said.

"Yup! Like Lee and Gaara, they are the top elite Genins from the various countries." The man says again, I really should say teenager, since he isn't quite a man yet. I notice Naruto scrunch his face up.

"Hey Naruto, don't get so down." Sakura tells the blond boy.

He shouts, "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS! YOU GOT THAT?" That causes Amaterasu's Team, Siena's Team and my team to glare down at the blond boy along with pretty much all the other Genin who are in the room.

Ino shouts, "Hey! What is he?" Causing Siena to bang her head on her desk because of how much her sister managed to increase the glaring at her and the other rookies.

"Ah, that felt great." Naruto said.

"I guess both Yamahita and Rikuyo have bigger brains than Uzumaki." Akio smirks, looking at both of my teammates, trying to get a rise out of them. They glare back, smartly deciding to be quiet so they don't draw attention to themselves in the now silent room.

"He's very spirited. I guess you didn't beat him down enough, Lee." I hear Neji telling his male teammate. I smirk at that, finding the Hyuga's words to be kind of funny.

"Hehe, the Hidden Sound is a minor Village? Is that so?" I hear a somewhat angry voice say, I look back some to see a Sound Nin talking with another Sound Nin.

"Let's play with them a little bit." The other Sound Nin says.

"Hehe good idea. Calling us leftovers. Let's help him add to his data. That Hidden Sound Shinobis can be quite vicious." Remind me to stay away from those guys, I mean sure I love fighting and like blood and everything. So I'm probably considered bloodthirsty, but that guy makes me look peaceful.

"You won't lose to those bastards?" I hear Akio's cousin, Kiba says. "Show off."

I listen to the rookies again, deciding that they're more interesting to listen to than the Sound Nin. "What a moron. He just turned everyone into his enemy." Shikamaru, right as usual, he was always really smart, quite lazy though.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura shouts, while putting Naruto in a chokehold.

"I was just speaking the truth!" He shouts back at her.

"The truth is going to get you injured or killed dumbass." Raiden mutters, I smirk at that. Since the blond idiot put an appetizing target on himself, looks like we'll probably try going after Team 7 for this Exam.

"E-everyone it was just a joke. He's quite stupid and-" I decide I didn't care what she was saying anymore. So I start daydreaming, or I was about to.

Then the Sound Ninja that was talking earlier ran up to the teenager with glasses, whose name I _still_ don't know. The Sound Nin goes to punch the gray haired boy after another Sound Nin starts throwing Kunai at him. He dodged both the Kunai and the punch; his glasses broke though, making me look on at the fight in shock. What happened?

The gray haired boy gets onto the floor and throws up, gross. I definitely didn't need or want to see or hear that. "Ah! He threw up!"

"Very _observant_ Naruto," I mumble. Akio hears me and barks out a laugh. Jakobe looks at him weirdly.

"Kabuto-San?" Sakura says. Ah, so the gray haired boy's name is Kabuto. That's good to know. I mentally keep track of that, since Amaterasu is still glaring at him.

_**I was going to do more, but I got tired of writing lol. Sorry the fight scene was horrible. It would have been better if I could have watched the anime…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm actually forcing myself not to rush this entire story until I get to where I already have planned some things. I'm still deciding what I want to happen with some of my characters right now, but I might make a final decision after I write this. Not too sure if you guys are going to like me after the next few chapters though.. I also won't be able to get another chapter out until I come up with a good Genjutsu or Ninjutsu for Kaminari to use for this part of the exam. I also need a Kekkei Genkai.**_

"Kabuto!" Naruto shouts, running to the fallen teenager.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asks him, placing her hand on his shoulder. I smirk at that, looks like someone cares a little too much for a future possible opponent of theirs.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kabuto tells the pink haired girl.

"How pathetic, especially because, aren't you a 4 year veteran?" The Sound Nin with bandages covering his face says.

"Write this down on your cards. 'The three Hidden Sound Ninjas, definite future Chunins.'" The Sound Ninja with the spikey black hair tells Kabuto.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" Someone shouts as a cloud of smoke appears in the front of the room, not too far from where I'm sitting.

"What's this?" A random Ninja shouts.

The smoke starts disappearing and a group of Leaf Ninja appear.

"Thanks for waiting," The Ninja with scratches on his face says. "I am Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the Chunin Selection Exam's first test. Hidden sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail already?" Ibiki points to the Hidden Sound Ninja.

The Sound Ninja with the bandages covering all but one eye says, "I apologize, this is our first time. We got a bit carried away."

"Carried away my ass," I mutter. "My first time also and you don't see me beating up random people." Kazuki snorts at my comment while Siena gives me an incredulous look. I just raise my eyebrow at her and look at Ibiki again, deciding paying attention was more important than arguing with my friend.

"Bah, here's a good opportunity to say this. There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately." Kenji nervously fidgets at Ibiki's words. Ibiki continues talking and says, "Do I make myself clear?" Making Kenji gulp, I guess someone's scared of Ibiki.

"Heh, this exam is sounding easy." The Sound Nin with the spikey hair says.

Ibiki starts talking again, "We will now start the first test in the Chunin Exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements, you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams." I glare at his words; I should be able to sit wherever I want to!

"WHAT? A PAPER TEST?" Naruto shouts, again.

"Ugh, that kid needs to give the shouting a break." Jakobe says, sounding really annoyed with the blond boy.

"Right? So annoying." Amaya says, batting her eyelashes at the older Nara. Akio fake throws up behind her back, making Kazuki, Siena, Kenji, Raiden and I all try hiding our sudden laughter. Amaterasu just slaps the back of his head and glares at him.

"Dammit Inuzuka, be nice already!" My older sister growls at her teammate. Then gets up and goes and grabs her number. Jakobe and Akio follow her.

"Let's go guys; I want to get this over with already." Raiden says. Kenji and I follow after him with Siena, Amaya and Kazuki following us. After I get my number I head to my seat and look and see who Siena's Team and Amaterasu's Team are next to.

I am at an end seat, the spikey haired Sound Nin is next to me, a red head guy with a gourd is by him and Kazuki is at the end of my row. In front of me are Neji, a Sand village girl, Amaterasu and a Grass Ninja.

Almost all the way in the front are, Kenji, Naruto and Hinata with a random Mist Village Ninja by Kenji. He looks uncomfortable with the Mist Ninja. In front of Neji's row are a random Grass Village Ninja, Sakura, Siena and Sasuke. I bet Siena is thrilled about that, since she is one of Sasuke's fan girls along with Amaya.

Ino is in the back with the Sound Ninja with the bandages on his face, Akio, and the Sand Ninja with purple makeup. A few places to my left and a few seats down are Kabuto, Choji, Tenten and Amaya.

Jakobe, Raiden, Kiba and a random Sand Ninja are one row in front of Siena's row and one row to the left.

"Hello," The spikey haired Sound Nin says to me. I nod my head at him in acknowledgement. "I'm Zaku Abumi, who are you?"

"I'm Kaminari Arakaki." I tell him. The red head boy looks at me at that.

"I thought that clan was extinct." He says in a soft but deadly voice.

"Obviously we're not." I tell him in the same tone.

He glares at me, "I'm Gaara of the Sand, and hopefully you'll live up to your clans' name." He licks his lips, effectively creeping me out and making me turn towards the front of the room. Zaku looks at me then faces the front to, realizing I don't want to talk anymore.

"Do not turn your tests over. Listen closely to what I'm about to say. There are many important rules to this first test. I'll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully." Ibiki instructs.

Sakura asks, "Rules?"

Ibiki continues, "The first rule. You guys will all start off with 10 points. The test is made up of 10 questions and each one is worth a point but, this test uses a subtraction system." I sweat drop at that. This doesn't sound good. "The second rule, this is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates." That makes me sweat drop more.

Ibiki is crazy, no other way to explain this man looking at all of us. "So, each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team total of 30." I look at Raiden and Kenji to see them sweat dropping at that stupid rule also. So now we all have to do our best or we'll fail? Ugh, I hate team efforts like this.

"Wait a second!" Sakura shouts, I glare at her. "I don't understand this initial points system either, but why is it a team test?"

"Didn't Ibiki say no questions?" I ask under my breath.

Zaku smirks at me, "Do you really expect the _rookies of the rookies_ to get that?"

"Hm, I guess not." I smirk back. Zaku doesn't seem like that bad of a guy.

"Shut up, you don't have the right to question me. There is a reason for this, be quiet and listen." I smirk as Ibiki puts Sakura in her place, what? She annoys me, ok? "Ok, and now the most important rule. The third rule is that during the exam, anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating, will have 2 points subtracted for every offense." Amaterasu visibly pales at that and looks at Akio with a worried look on her face.

"What?" I hear Kazuki mutter in shock.

"So," Ibiki continues, ignoring the shock on everyone's faces. "There will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave.

"We'll have your eyes on you guys." One of the testing officers says, looking at everyone. I look back and raise my eyebrow at him.

"Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As Shinobis trying to achieve the level of Chunin, be proud Ninjas." Oh! He _wants _us to cheat. Hopefully Raiden and Kenji will get that. They might, but they also might not, since they can sometimes act like Naruto.

I look at my two teammates, Raiden seems to have got what Ibiki was hinting at, and I smirk at that. Kenji on the other hand, hopefully he'll realize it soon.

"And the final rule, those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly, will be failed along with their two teammates." Ibiki glares at us, great. Now Kenji, Raiden and I definitely need to step up our game for this Exam.

Shouts could be heard across the room at that last comment, most of them by the rookie teams.

"What?"

"What did he say?"

"You can't be serious?"

"That's just a joke, right?"

"I sense that two people want to kill me." I think that last one was Naruto.

_**Sorry if this chapter sucks also, I'm trying here. But I dunno, it seems boring lol. Sorry about that. xD**_


End file.
